Bee's lost mate
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: When the bots are relocated to Jasper, Nevada what happens when Bumblebee is forced to leave his mate Sari behind? Meanwhile Bee works with the rescuebots on Griffin Rock. Will Bee ever see his mate again? SariXBumblebee. The verse is Prime, but characters from Animated, and Rescuebots are involved. Request from Sara101. TFP/TFA/TFRB
1. Chapter 1

Bee's lost mate.

beccalovesbumblebee~ Okay let me start this off by saying this is a request fic from Sara101. This is a TFP (Prime)/TFA(Animated)/TFRB (Rescuebots) crossover. I am gonna try this out. I do not own TFP, TFA, OR TFRB. Bee speaks in beeps and clicks like TFP, and Rescuebots whether I state that or not.

Chapter one.

(Sari's P.O.V.)

Every once in a while I would think back on the day of Bee's accident. Well more like the day Megatron took a fight to far and decided to rip out Bee's voice box. After that there had become an enormous strain on our relationship. I loved Bee, and I knew I always would, but it was hard to deal with not being able to understand him for a month. Also the fact that Ratchet couldn't do anything to help him. I was mad at Ratchet for days about the fact that he couldn't help my sparkmate.

My home life was hectic. My Dad often wanted my help in the lab because of my ability to tell him what was wrong with his machines. "Dad you know that I have to leave sometime," I would tell him every once in a while.

He would only shrug and say, "Yes, but until then you can help me."

One day me, and Bee were sitting on the couch together when Prime called Bee into the med-bay with the others. For some reason they excluded me.

After the meeting when I asked Bee about it he just said, "It was nothing Sari. You worry too much." I could sense that there was something that Bee was keeping from me in those beeps and clicks that I was still getting used to.

When we laid in bed together that night he seemed distant like he was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"About what it would be like if me, and you weren't together," He said. I felt his servo tighten around my hand. His glowing blue optics met mine.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to hide the fear in my voice. "Was he thinking of leaving me?" I asked myself inwardly.

"That me, and you lived in two different places," Bee said his beeps and clicks sounding sadder, and sadder as he talked.

"You worry too much," I said as I shifted my position on the bed to kiss the top of his helm, but still never letting go of his servo.

"Where have I heard that before?" He asked, and I could hear the happiness returning into those beeps and clicks.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Bee I know something is bothering you, but for now don't worry about it and get some rest, " I said, then I snuggled into him as his free arm wrapped around me.

After a few minutes I felt his frame untense around me. I relaxed and went to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning because my Dad wanted me in the lab. Before I left I kissed Bee lightly on the lips. On the way I got breakfast for me and my Dad.

When I made it to Sumdac tower my Dad was still asleep at his desk so I decided to leave him be. So I left his breakfast on his desk, and ate mine in the lab as I put the finishing touches on the new police drones. My Dad walked in eating his breakfast. He had a mug of coffee in his free hand.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked.

"Because if you are asleep at your desk I assume that you were up half the night," I said. "Anyways I knew what I needed to do to the last of the drones anyways."

"Okay." My Dad smiled knowing that I had fixed the drones.

"So what are we doing now?" I asked.

"Nothing that I can't handle on my own Sari." He waved me away. "Go hang out with your sparkheart or whatever you call it."

I laughed. "Sparkmate Dad," I said correcting him for the hundredth time.

I left the lab, and checked my phone. I had a text from Bee.

-Sari when you are done helping your Dad I need to talk to you.-

-Okay. I am done now if you want to come get me.- I responded.

-I'm on my way.-

-Don't text and drive.- I texted him back hoping he would get my humor.

-Wouldn't dream of it.- He responded and I knew he got it.

He arrived at Sumdac tower about ten minutes later which was quick even for Bee.

"That was fast. Did you use your sirens to skip traffic lights?" I asked.

"Maybe," He answered, but I knew he did.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked trying to get him to tell me already.

"Nothing really Sari," Bee said.

"If you are breaking up with me please do it now instead of making me wait forever," I said trying to cut to the chase.

Bee who was driving pulled over, stopped suddenly, and put his hazards on. "You think that I want to break up with you?" He sounded confused.

"Yes, its just that you seem distant like you are thinking about something, but when I ask you about it you won't tell me what's on your mind. So if that's it please break it to me now. Stop trying to spare my feelings," I said clutching my seat belt like it was the only thing keeping me alive.

"No no no no Sari that is not what has been on my mind. Trust me that is far from it. Sari if I was thinking of that I couldn't face you knowing that I was going to hurt you like that. I could never hurt you like that," Bee said in beeps and clicks that reassured me that Bee was never leaving me.

"Then what has been on your mind all week?" I asked sounding concerned once again.

"Let's take a walk to our spot in the park, and then we will talk about it," Bee said, then we pulled out into traffic and went to the park.

Bee lead the way to our spot under the big oak in the center on the park, and we sat together. Bee held me as I perched on his leg.

"Sari you remember Agent Fowler right?" Bee asked me.

I nodded. "The government Agent? Yes I remember him."

"Well he came by the base the other day to talk to Prime..." Bee trailed off.

"And?" I asked hoping he would continue.

"Fowler wants us to relocate to Jasper, Nevada," Bee said slowly.

"What?" I asked. "Bee that is half way across the country! What did Optimus tell him?"

"He agreed to it. Sari it has been quiet around here lately with little Decepticon activity well Fowler figured out why. Megatron got his warship back, and has been mining in places all over the country, but more commonly in Nevada, "Bee said explaining the situation to me.

"So this means that you guys are moving?" I asked.

"Yes in a week. The others are packing up the base as we speak. The thing I wanted to talk to you was about you coming with us," Bee said his beeps, and clicks sounding more and more hopeful.

"I don't know Bee," I said as I jumped down from his leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Bee's lost mate

beccalovesbumblebee~ I don't own TFA, TFP, or TFRB. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.

Chapter two

(Sari's P.O.V.)

Shortly after that we went back to the base. Everyone was packing, and the base was beginning to look empty like when I first brought them here. Went I went towards the med-bay.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you," Arcee said pointing to the med-bay.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Ratchet is very angry," Arcee said.

I ignored her, and went into the med-bay. Arcee was right Ratchet was angrily packing away his medical supplies.

"I don't get why we have to move. Can't I just stay here. The humans need to learn to take care of themselves. It's not my problem that Megatron has moved on," Ratchet grumbled as he put his tools in his tool box.

"Ratchet," I said bringing attention to myself.

"What Sari?" Ratchet asked looking up from his tools.

"I am sorry Ratchet. That you have to move," I said quietly.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Ratchet asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know yet I have to talk with my Dad first."

"Well help me pack, then," Ratchet said.

We finished packing his tools, and medical supplies within an hour. By that time most of the base was packed up except for the necessities which would be taken with them when they moved.

The only thing in the base that remained untouched was my room. When I looked it over I remembered all the time I had spent in here. The time I lived here when my Dad was missing.

"What you thinking about?" Bee asked coming up behind me.

"Just about when I lived here, and all the time I spent in this room," I said, and Bee looked like he was remembering it to.

For the next few days I stayed at the base. I wanted to spend all the time I could with the bots, and Bumblebee.

The day before they were set to leave I went to talk to my Dad about me leaving with them.

When I said it my Dad waved away the suggestion immediately.

"Sari I would prefer that you stay here with me," My Dad said. I knew home was where he wanted me to be.

So my decision was made, and reluctantly I told Bee that I couldn't go with him.

We spent our last night together laying next to each other. When Prime woke us up it was time for them to get going.

I said my goodbyes to most of the others, then they began there journey away. Prime told Bee, "Say your goodbyes, and then catch up with me." Prime drove away after he said that leaving me, and Bee alone.

I jumped into Bee's arms tears running down my face. Bee's arms wrapped around me. My arms released from his neck. Our optics met, and then we kissed. I knew that I was crying and so did Bee.

"Sari don't cry everything will be alright,"Bee said trying to reassure me, but he didn't sound to sure himself.

"Okay, I love you," I said trying to sound alright, but I knew I failed at that cause my voice was shaking.

"I love you too," He sounded as upset as I did.

"So I guess this is goodbye," I said as Bee set me down on the ground.

"For now,"Bee said meeting my gaze.

"You should go before Optimus comes back to get you," I said touching the side of his face.

Bee nodded before giving me one last kiss. He transformed then drove away. I stood there and watched him until he disappeared. I went back into the base, and just sat there and thought that my family was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Bee's lost mate

beeclovesbumblebee~ I don't own TFA, TFP, or TFRB. Thanks to all my reviewers, follower, and favoriters.

Chapter three.

(Bee's P.O.V.)

Moving from Detroit where we were heroes to being in Jasper, and living in secret was a big adjustment. The base was nice, but it would take some time for any of us to call it home.

We lived in plain sight for about a year until we blew our cover.

I remember when I saw Arcee being tailed by the cons with Jack on her vehicle mode. That was also the day that we met Raf who was playing with his toy car in the silo when we engaged the cons. Thankfully Jack got Raf out of there unharmed, and then Bulkhead finally arrived to give us back up. We beat the Vehicons no problem, and went back to base to report to Prime about what happened.

"Tomorrow you must find these humans and bring them here. They may be in danger if the Decepticons perceive them to be our allies," Prime said and we all knew he was right.

I got Raf easily while Jack took a little more convincing. Since Miko was snooping she saw Arcee in robot mode and was brought back to the base with Jack.

After that they were introduced to everyone, and then we were assigned a human to be the guardian of. I was assigned Raf, Arcee was assigned Jack, and Bulkhead was stuck with Miko who reminded me of Sari just a little.

I took Raf home, and sat by the curb by his house. I was on guard duty, so I decided to call Sari and see what she was up to.

Her phone rang there was no answer. "She is probably just busy," I thought to myself trying not to think that while I was here that Sari may be in danger.

(Sari's P.O.V.)

I heard my phone ring, and I knew it was Bee but I was in the middle of something. There was a huge fire in an apartment complex and not only did I have to armor up to help, but I also have to cover for the bots with holograms to make the illusion that they were still here. All that was hard on me plus I had to look at the articles about Detroit's robotic saviors.

I missed Bumblebee so much that at times my spark would ache. The first time I talked to him since he left I cried. Things were quiet around here Decepticon wise until Blitzwing, or Lugnut would try to attack the city. I was the only one that came to kick their sorry afts. If they were smart they would have figured out that I was the only one left, but I truly think that a protoform could outsmart them.

As I began to walk to Sumdac tower I called Bee back.

"Sari," He said when he answered the phone.

"Bumblebee, sorry that I didn't call you back sooner but there was a huge fire," I said with I smile I missed the sound of those beeps and clicks.

"It's okay I know that hero work is never done," Bee answered sounding worried.

"Yes I know, but other than that Decepticon activity is at a low. How was your day?" I asked.

"I got a charge today," Bee answered me sounding excited.

"A charge?" I asked.

"A human boy named Raf," Bee answered.

"Oh so I am guessing you guys finally blew your cover," I said trying tease him.

"Yes, but it was only three kids," Bee answered defensively.

"You aren't trying to replace me are you?" I asked trying not to sound serious, but I was.

"No of course not Sari. No one could ever replace you in my spark, or any of the others," Bee said.

When I made it home I was still on the phone with Bee. As soon as laid my head down on my pillow a jet flew past my window.

"Decepticon. I have to go. I love you." Surprisingly me, and Bee said it simultaneously.

I stepped out on to roof as I transformed.

"Where did you fly off to Screamer?" I asked myself, and the open air.

I heard the jet engine, and then Starscream appeared looking as cocky as ever.

"So what brings you here Screamer?" I asked.

"Scouting to see if your friends the Autobots are still here," Starscream answered me.

"They are Screamer," I said even though he probably already knew they weren't.

"Really? Is that why you are the only one on my radar? You are the only one that has been sighted in a year. The old base is empty. Sari you can't cover for them anymore," Starscream said figuring it out.

"What about the newspapers?" I asked him still trying to hide the fact that they were gone.

"The government paid off the papers. Face the facts Sari they left you behind, because they don't care for you at all. In fact they found three younglings to replace you," Starscream said then he flew away.

What he said hurt me even though I knew it wasn't true. I picked up the phone and called Agent Fowler.

"Speak to me Sumdac," Fowler answered the phone.

"They know," I answered him. Fowler groaned, and then laughed.

"They fell for it for a year Sumdac. You did good," Fowler said, then he hung up the phone. Agent Fowler wasn't a talker.

~A few years later~

It had been about six years since the bots left. For the first year Bee called me everyday, then it became once a week, then once a month, then once every two months, then I haven't heard from him for about a year. I wasn't even sure if we were still together anymore. It is not because we didn't want to talk to each other we just got really busy, and forgot to call each other. The last thing I heard from Bee was about the new arrivals that were stationed on Griffin rock.

The only new arrival I met was Smokescreen who had come about here about a year ago because the Elite guard gave him the wrong coordinates. Smokescreen stayed with me for a while to help out, but soon left for Jasper to join the others.

"Come on Sari. You should come with me," Smokescreen said the day before he left. Me, and him stayed at the base because there was no room for him at Sumdac tower. While we lived together we became good friends.

I shook my head. "My Dad wants me to stay here for now. I will see you again Smokescreen."

"Okay," Smokescreen said. I helped him pack, and watched him leave like everyone else.

One day after I finished helping my Dad in the lab, and ran away to help catch a thief. I found that my Dad was waiting for me at the kitchen table like he knew I wanted to talk to him.

"Sari," He started to say.

"No Dad I want to say something first," I said interrupting him.

"Okay," My dad said reluctantly.

"Dad I want to go live in Jasper, Nevada with the others," I said.

"You can go," My Dad answered me.

"Dad I know you were going to say that I am not ready to leave yet, but I am and I miss my friends so much," I said explaining why he should let me go.

"Sari I said that you can go," My Dad repeated himself.

"Really? What changed your mind?" I asked in pure shock.

"Sari I can see how much you miss Bumblebee. I know that you are ready to leave, and be on your own. I am not going to get in your way anymore," My Dad said, and it sounded like he had put a lot of thought into this.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," I said quickly as I hugged him. I broke the hug, and ran down the hall to my room. I packed up a duffel bag, and decided in the morning I was going to make a surprise trip to Jasper, Nevada.


	4. Chapter 4

Bee's lost mate

beccalovesbumblebee~ thank you to all that read this, left me a review, favorited, or followed this fic it means the world to me. I do not own TFA, TFP, OR TFRB. I really wish I could take credit for them, but I can't they aren't my brilliance. *winks* This is a request fic for Sara101.

Chapter four.

(Sari's P.O.V.)

After dinner with my Dad I went to bed. I woke up when the first light of noon shone through my window. After I got dressed I paced my room thinking about how I could do this. I could call Ratchet, and have him bridge me to the base, but then they would no I was coming. Also the idea seemed to practical, and when has anyone known me for being practical.

I decided against being practical, and hacking into the bases computer system, and bridging myself there. I smiled at this idea knowing that this would be more fun for me at least.

I sat at my computer, and began to hack the system in Jasper. "I'm in," I said with a devious grin.

(Raf's P.O.V.)

I was just watching over the system, and updating it when it locked us out.

"What happened Raf?" Ratchet asked.

"Someone has locked us out, but I am on it," I said as I clicked keys on the computer trying to get back on the system.

When the ground-bridge activated I admit I was concerned, and so was Ratchet. As I watched a girl with red hair came through the portal carrying a duffel bag.

The weird thing was that no one seemed to be worried that this girl just hacked into the mainframe, and bridged herself here. Instead when Bulkhead saw her he looked shocked to see her.

"Bulkhead," The girl yelled, then she ran into Bulkhead's open arms. Bulkhead held the girl off of the ground, and she hung limply in his arms.

He let her go and she spun and landed on her feet. The girl went over to Smokescreen, and hugged him. "Smokey," She said sticking her tongue at him, "Its been awhile."

Smokescreen held the girl in his arms and spun her around in a playful manner.

The girl went over to Ratchet, and Arcee who she shared awkward, and maybe even forced hugs in Arcee's case. Prime waved at the girl, and Prowl gave her a meaningful look.

"What the hell is going on here? Am I the only one confused here?" Miko asked getting tired of waiting in confusion.

"Who is she?" I asked glancing at the girl.

"Well she is-"

"I'm Sari Sumdac. I am sorry for cutting you off Smokescreen, but I have someone to see," Sari said.

"Who?" Miko asked.

Sari ignored Miko, and asked Ratchet. "Where's Bee?"

"Bumblebee isn't here," Ratchet said. I saw Sari's expression visibly change from being happy to depressed in a matter of seconds.

"He isn't here? I was hoping to see him. I wanted my visit to surprise him," Sari said sounding like she was about to cry.

"He is with the Rescuebots on Griffin rock," Arcee said slowly.

"Ratchet could you bridge me over there?" Sari asked Ratchet who didn't seem surprised by her request.

"Oh so you just get here, then you just run off. Gee it's nice to see you too Sari," Bulkhead said pretending to be hurt.

"Bulk you know I love hanging out with you, but I need to see Bee. I haven't see him in..." Sari said. She sounded like she was about to cry it got so bad that the end of her sentence was barely audible.

"I know Sari its been years. You need to see Bumblebee. Ratchet bridge her to Griffin rock please," Bulkhead said.

Ratchet just huffed, and said, "Let me just com the Rescuebots to let them know someone is coming through."

We all heard Ratchet com the Rescuebots base.

"This is Cody," Cody answered the com-link.

"Cody tell Bumblebee that someone special is here for him a little femme that called for him by name," Ratchet said into the com-link before the communication was shut off.

Ratchet activated the bridge, and sent Sari through.

"Okay Ratchet now that she is gone you guys can tell us who she is," Miko demanded.

"She is Bumblebee's sparkmate," Bulkhead said.

"Why haven't we heard about her before?" Jack asked.

"Because we knew that talking about her would make things harder for Bumblebee. It was hard for him to leave her in Detroit," Arcee said.

"Why did he leave her behind?" I asked, because I didn't think Bee would ever leave someone behind.

"She told him that she wanted to stay and help her Dad with his research," Prowl said.

"But we think it was more that Professor Sumdac wanted her to stay with him," Ratchet said.

"Why didn't they keep in contact? If they loved each other so much," Miko said.

"They did at first they would call each other everyday, but after a while things became hectic, and they lost contact, "Arcee said sounding saddened.

(Bumblebee's P.O.V.)

Cody came into the room and said, "Bumblebee Ratchet commed, and said, "That someone special is here for him a little femme that called for you by name."

"Very funny," I said, and I heard the ground-bridge portal open, then close. "Is it Arcee again? What is it Heatwave is she not wearing her armor this time?"

"No Bumblebee you might want to turn around, and look at this," Blades said sounding nervous which was normal for him.

"Why would I do that again just to get fooled again? So my team can laugh at me again?" I asked.

"I came all this way. I guess I will go home disappointed," I heard a voice I hadn't heard in so long say. My spark skipped a beat when I turned around to see my lost love standing there in front of me.

Our optics met and it was like the first time we met. I watched as she took one slow step towards me, then I did the same. Sari ran into my arms. I held her tightly in my arms. Normally I would have been careful with her, but I was beyond that at this point. We kissed savagely we needed each other. We stayed there for a few minutes. Sari didn't moved as I held her off of the ground. There were so many things I wanted to ask her, but they didn't matter now all that mattered was that she was here.

Heatwave cleared his throat bringing us from our moment.

"Who is that?" Cody asked glancing at Dani.

I placed Sari on the ground, and she stayed close to me acting as if she stepped away from me that I was going to disappear.

"Everyone this is my sparkmate Sari," I introduced my mate.

"I am Cody," Cody said with a smile.

"My name is Dani," Dani said giving Sari a half hug.

"These are the Rescuebots. Blades, Chase, Heatwave, and Boulder," I introduced the Rescuebots to Sari.

Sari went over to Boulder who gently took her hand and shook it. Sari used to momentum from that and shot herself upwards and kissed Boulder on the cheek. Sari began to greet the others when Kade, Graham, and Chief came into the room just in time for them to catch a glimpse of Sari kissing Boulder on the cheek. The green mech blushed.

Graham lowered his glasses, but decided against asking what that was about.

"Who is this lovely lady?" Kade asked taking off his fire fighting helmet, and running his hand through his red hair.

"Sari Sumdac," Sari said with a smile.

"What is she doing here?" Chief asked.

"Ratchet bridged her here for Bee," Blades said.

"She is my sparkmate," I said.

"They let you merge with a human?" Heatwave asked he seemed slightly grossed out.

"Well I am not exactly," Sari paused to transform. Her familiar orange armor covered her form. "Human." Sari finished. Everyone in the room looked shocked except for me, and Sari.

They started asking questions.

"Hold it," Sari said, "I will answer all of your questions after me, and Bee take a walk."

(Sari's P.O.V.)

Bee lead me out of the base. We walked together onto a beach as the sun began to set. At some point he picked me up as we walked into the sunset. He held me in his arms as we kissed again.

"Bee," I muttered.

"Yes," He said.

"There is a reason I came here," I said trying to ease into this.

"What is that?" Bee asked his optics meeting mine.

"I wasn't sure if we were even together anymore," I said trying to hide the hurt in my eyes.

"Why would you think that?" Bee asked.

"It's just I felt our sparks disconnect...It felt like I lost you..." I said trailing off.

"Sari." He put his servo under my chin. "I will always love you. I will never leave you. Our sparks just need to be reconnected."

"You mean?" I asked. If he said yes he was crazy.

Bee nodded. "Let's find a more private place. I will com the base and tell them we will be a little late."

Bee took me farther down the beach, and our sparks became one again. We walked together part of the way back to base under the full moon.

"Let's go home," I said shakily.

Bee nodded, and transformed. I climbed into his vehicle form, and fell asleep on the way back to base.

End

Beccalovesbumblebee~ That is that Bee and Sari are together, and happy once again. Thanks for all the reviews, views, favorites, and follows. Thanks to Sara101 for giving me this request. Peace and love to all.


End file.
